Prior racks have been adapted for installation on the cargo box of a pickup truck for utility purposes. These pickup truck racks have upright members secured to the side wall of the truck box that support longitudinal members and cross members extending between the tops of the upright members. Examples of these pickup truck racks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,566, issued Aug. 2, 1960, to P. Tower, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,170, issued Sept. 20, 1983, to R. Raya.
A majority of prior pickup truck racks have been difficult to install, cumbersome to remove, and expensive to construct. Further, these racks have interfered with the use of and accessibility to the box area of the truck. Oftentimes, driver viewing through the rear window of the truck is obstructed by the racks.